Teen Chosens
by RevivedSin
Summary: AU Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Presea, Sheena, Raine, and Zelos fight to save the world of Aselia from the evil forces of darkness and bad cooking. The Teen Chosens are prepared for anything and everything.
1. Teen Chosens, GO!

GODAMMIT! FORGOT TO EDIT!

Anyway, here's the new version of my story. Teen Chosens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or Teen Titans. HELL, I don't own the friggin' idea! Credit for that goes to AntzInDaPantz.

**Bold: I dunno.**

_Italics: Character Narraration, Thoughts, Telepathy._

* * *

_Hi, I'm Lloyd Irving. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here and how I have any relevance to this story. But first, let's start out with the history of the world you are about to experience._

_This world's name is Aselia._

_It's a world very much like the one you live in, the one you call Earth. But it is filled with magic, monsters, and all sorts of things. Man, I wish Raine were here, she would be able to explain things much better than I._

_Anyway, there is a life force around our planet of Aselia known as mana. Mana is an important part of Aselia's being; it's even more important than water! Without mana, crops would wither and die, magic couldn't be used, and we wouldn't have the magitechnology we have today for daily convenience._

_Ah, I guess you're wondering what magitechnology is too. Well, put simply, magitechnology is a supposedly infallible, proven untrue by Genis and me, type of machinery that harvests mana from the world for energy. Well, they're machines that help I guess. Magitechnology was given to Aselia by the angels._

_Yeah, that's right, you heard me, __angels. Well, specifically, they're more like aliens with supernatural powers and wings. Apparently, they came to Aselia many millennia ago, riding their planet known as Derris Kharlan, and helped the world along. The angels were worshipped as gods and the angels bestowed much of their technology upon Aselia in exchange. Like Exspheres, for instance, which are equippable stones that enhance the user's power by several times. I have one right here, see? It's on my left hand and is guarded by a Key crest. Gah! You probably want to know about Key Crests too, don't you? Fine, fine, I'll tell._

_First let me start off by saying that Exspheres are only useful only if you equip them directly onto the skin or onto a weapon. However, there are dangerous side effects if you equip them onto the skin, so that's why we have Key Crests. Key Crests are special accessories made out of inhibitor ore that neutralize the harmful effects of the Exsphere, but still allow you the power boost you naturally gain from the stone._

_The angels also gave Aselia a stable supply of mana by planting a tree upon the place they first landed, this was named The Giant Kharlan Tree._

_Also, as a means of communication, the angels sent down the Tower of Salvation, a structure that reaches up high into the heavens, probably to Derris Kharlan, and that is where our story starts._

_Ahem, okay, well I've introduced myself, but I'll do it again. My name is Lloyd Irving, and I am the leader of the Teen Chosens._

Chapter 1: Teen Chosens, GO!

The Tower of Salvation, inside lies a myriad of magitechnology devices, some new, some old. It's very tall and consists of about 1000 or so floors. On the 500th floor, there stands a young human boy of about 17 years old with spiky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a red drummer-boy like outfit with twin swords in sheaths at his sides, who has a bright blue stone on his left hand, an Exsphere. If you haven't guessed already, this is Lloyd Irving.

Not too far away, there is a small silver haired boy of about 13 with blue shorts, blue eyes, and a blue vest. He also has an Exsphere. This guy's name is Genis Sage, a half-elf with an IQ of 190. He is working diligently on improving a piece of magitechnology in the corner of the room where Lloyd stands, reading the newspaper.

Next to Genis is a young human girl about his age, with pink hair tied in pigtails, and cold, monotonous blue eyes, wearing an outfit that seems fit for an axeman. She has an exsphere attached to her chest. Her name is Presea Combatir. Presea is robotically carrying heavy pieces of magitechnology to Genis, seemingly without any strain or effort. If she speaks, her words are few. There is also a dark-looking key that hangs around her neck; its presence seems to send chills down the spines of most.

There is a sofa in the middle of the room where two people are conversing, bickering rather. One is a Japanese-looking teenage girl of about 18. She has jet-black hair tied up in a bun, amber eyes, and wears a purple robe which is rather revealing ...

* * *

Sheena: WHACK! 

Me: OW!

* * *

Anyway, she has a pink ribbon that holds it up. She looks very much like a ninja. This violent demonic banshee's name is...

* * *

Sheena: WHACK! 

Me: OW! BLOODY HELL WOMAN! THIS IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAY!

* * *

Ahem, as I was saying, her name is Sheena Fujibayashi.

Next to her is a teenage boy of about the same age, if not older. He has long red hair, blue eyes, and wears a pink wardrobe and has a sword in a sheath of the left side of his body. His name is Zelos Wilder.

Now, you're probably wondering what they're all doing, well I probably said what they are doing, but now you're wondering, Where's the plot? Which starts now.

"Hey guys!" Lloyd shouted, looking up from his newspaper.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Sheena yelled, directly at Zelos, obviously offended by something. Zelos cringed as Sheena took out a bunch of cards and started beating Zelos to death her weapons. The rest of the group sweatdropped as they saw the violence. Genis and Presea quietly walked over to Lloyd while this was happening.

"So, what's up Lloyd?" Genis asked, curious as to what Lloyd had to say.

"Oh, you said something?" Sheena asked the young swordsman with a surprised look on her face, stopping her mauling of the red-head.

"Ahhhh… Sheena-chan, you're so cruel." Zelos weeped as his massaged his face from the beating he received as he stood up.

"Zelos… deserved it," Presea commented robotically. This statement promptly sent Zelos weeping in a corner of the room while the rest looked on for five minutes with sweatdrops coming down their faces.

"Okay then, now that everybody is done bashing Zelos, I have an important announcement to make." Lloyd announced with such a direct and commanding voice, it was little wonder he was the leader of this group.

"So apparently, there is an event that's taking place in Meltokio city square," Lloyd said. The group sweatdropped as he looked at them without elaborating further.

"So Lloyd, what's this event about?" Genis asked sarcastically, prompting his leader to go on.

"I'm glad you asked Genis. Apparently, this specific event involves the angels sending down one of their own to Aselia from their home world of Derris Kharlan to help keep the peace," Lloyd explained.

"So what does this have to do with us? We don't have to attend right?" Zelos said, directing his questions at the twin swordsman.

"Well, actually," Lloyd started before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "This angel is going to join the Teen Chosens." The rest of the group talked excitedly amongst themselves until Lloyd produced a firm "Ahem!" to stop them.

"So we're going, NOW." Lloyd stated with such great determination that it seemed impossible to resist the order.

So, the Teen Chosens took the elevator to the 600th floor, the hangar level, where their Rheiards, a transport magitechnology which looked like different colored metallic birds, sat like fat lazy pigeons waiting for something to startle them. Lloyd jumped onto his red one, Genis climbed onto his blue, Presea and Sheena got on their purple ones, and Zelos sat on his custom-designed pink one. The hangar door opened and the five took off into the air, propelled by the rocket engine in the back of the Rheiards. The Teen Chosens flew towards Meltokio, the capital city of the continent of Tethe'alla.

To be continued…

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter up pretty soon.

-RevivedSin


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Hello Everybody! I'm back with another chapter of Teen Chosesns. God, I was in Maui for a week. So I couldn't edit this.**

**Well, let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS or Teen Titans. This idea really belongs to AntzInDaPantz. However, _I_** **wrote it.**

**Bold: Me**

_Italics: Thoughts/Telepathy/Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 2 Forgotten Memories

The Teen Chosens landed their Rheiards right outside of the Meltokio city gates and stored them in their Wing Packs, a piece of magitechnology that looks like a small capsule, but has great storage capacity, and has the possibility to even store buildings.

Anyway, the group walked past the city gates where two guards were on patrol. The guards saluted the Chosens with their axes as they walked by.

Meltokio, the capital city of the continent of Tethe'alla, it is walled city, with three distinct districts. First there is the business reigon where one can find shops of every kind. Weapon shops, Armor shops, sports shops, resturants, toy shops, and more. There is also the aristocracy district, where the well-off and the extremely well-off resided in their fancy houses or mansions even. Zelos used to have a mansion in this district once, but when he joined the Teen Chosens, he left that life behind him to start anew.

Then, there are the slums, the worst part of the city. People there live in everlasting poverty, scrounging for their next meal, sewing their own clothes from pieces of trash the aristocracy dispose of. It is sad and sullen area, where no one usually visits, and no one usually cares about, for one look into this vast, impoverished area makes one retch at the sight.

Today, the slums are ignored as well, as the Chosens walk by, heading towards the Town Square, a common area within all three districts, and right in front of the Church and the Royal Palace. There is quite a crowd gathering for the occasion. One could hear people talking amongst themselves, chanting, "It's an angel! The gods have sent us a savior," or "Praise Cruxis!" or "This is so exciting!" When the Teen Chosens enters, the crowd parts ways, whispering among themselves.

"Oh my goddess! It's Zelos! Hiiiii!!!!"

"Zelos is sooo dreamy."

"Aw, aren't Genis and Presea so cute together?" This comment made the half-elf blush, but Presea still had an indifferent expression on her face, as usual.

"Ah! It's Sheena!"

"Really? She's soooo sexy!"

"Yeah, totally dude."

"Hey! It's Lloyd!"

"Yeah, he's totally cool!"

"I'll say, his fighting technique is totally awesome!" Lloyd smirked at these comments, but continued towards the center of the square, where the King of Tethe'alla, his daughter, Princess Hilda, and his brother, the Pope, along with a couple of Papal Knights, a special police force of the Tethe'alla continent that the Teen Chosens branched from, stood waiting for them.

"Ah! Chosens, what a wonderful surprise!" The King exclaimed, giving them a warm welcome.

"Well, this event does concern us, your majesty," Lloyd replied, bowing to the King.

"Yes, yes, of course," The King replied, nodding, then turning towards a stage that had been set up in the middle of the square, the stage was decorated with a pure white cloth with a Cruxis symbol sewn into the middle. Apparently, the angel was supposed to land here.

"Soooo, when is this heavenly messenger coming?" Zelos asked, tapping his foot impatiently while a bunch of aristocratic girls surrounded him, fawning over his good looks.

"Any time now," The Pope stated, making the Chosens facefault.

"So, any specific time?" Genis asked, a big sweatdrop appearing on the right of his forehead.

"Oh, no, not really, just sometime today," Princess Hilda replied, covering her face with her fan, as always.

And so they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

5 hours later.

"GAH! WHERE ARE THEY!?" Lloyd yelled in frustruation, stomping on the ground loudly. The crowd around them had grown angry and restless.

"Um, maybe they got lost?" The King suggested, a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

"How is that even possible?" Genis wondered, sweatdropping as well.

Suddenly, the sky burst in a deep purple, a single beacon of golden light shot down onto the platform specially prepared for this occasion. The crowd whispered among themselves in excitement, as the Teen Chosens focused their gazes on the sky.

"Took them long enough," Sheena commented sarcastically folding her arms across her massive chest. She was suddenly interrupted by someone yelling, "Look! Something's coming!"

Presea clutched the key that hung around her neck, to her it was making a strange ringing sound that nobody but she could hear it. It was as if, it could tell something quite powerful was heading this way.

The silhouette of a single figure descended out of the heavens, flapping with wings that glowed pink and were separated into many feathers. The crowd stared at the figure in awe, and it finally landed and folded its wings away.

The angel looks like a young girl about sixteen or seventeen years old. She possessed long flowing blonde hair, cheerful looking blue eyes, and lightly colored peach skin. The angel wore a white, long sleeve shirt-coat thingy, whatever the hell it is, long black pants, and white boots. Adorned on her neck is a red, diamond shaped jewel, encased in a golden necklace. She smiled brightly at the audience, making the men in the crowd swoon.

"Hi everybody! My name is Colette Brunel! I am a messenger from heaven! It will be nice working with you all!" Colette greeted, moving forward towards the crowd, but as she reached the stairs, the angel tripped, barreling forwards and crashing directly into Lloyd and a couple of other members of the audience. The rest of the Chosens and most of the crowd, sweatdropped.

"Is she okay?" one asked, concerned.

"What a klutz," Genis commented, putting his hand to his face in agiation.

"Pain!" Lloyd groaned along with Colette and the other members of the crowd she had barreled into.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Colette quickly apologized getting up and helping Lloyd and some residents to their feet.

"Don't apologize you dork…" Lloyd commented, but suddenly gasped as he stared into Colette's face. "Colette…"

"Hm?" Colette asked, then finally looking at Lloyd's face as well.

"L-Lloyd?" the angel gasped.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The scene changes to a forest. Chibi Lloyd, about six-years-old, is walking along when suddenly a light blue ball falls from the sky and bonks him in the head, making him fall softly to the ground._

_"Pain!" Chibi Lloyd groaned._

_"Ah! I'm sorry!" A voice apologized. Suddenly Chibi Colette, about five years old, appeared out of nowhere and rushed over to Chibi Lloyd._

_"No, I'm okay," Chibi Lloyd said, as he got up. "Here's your ball back." Chibi Lloyd said, giving the ball back to Chibi Colette._

_"T-Thank you," Chibi Collete replied, blushing. "Oh! How rude of me. My name is Collete Brunell. I'm from heaven!" Chibi Colette said, introducing herself and smiling brightly._

_"I'm Lloyd Aurion! Nice ta meet'cha!" Chibi Lloyd replied, pointing at his chest, puffing out said chest. "Heaven? Like, where all the angels are?"_

_"Yeah!" Chibi Colette replied, smiling yet again._

_"So, are you an angel too?" Chibi Lloyd questioned._

_"Nope! But I will be someday!" Chibi Colette replied._

_"Will be? So why are you in heaven now?" Chibi Lloyd asked._

_"Well, this is a secret, just between you and me," Chibi Colette whispered to Chibi Lloyd, "But angels don't have mommies and daddies, so they have to get their children from earth and turn them into angels by training them for 10 years."_

_"Wow, I never knew that," Chibi Lloyd said, surprised._

_"Yeah, just, don't tell anyone else, ok?" Chibi Colette said, with a please-don't-tell look on her face._

_"Okay! But first," Chibi Lloyd started, thinking of something. "You have to play with that ball with me." Chibi Lloyd continued, grinning._

_"O-okay!" Chibi Colette replied._

_So their ball session kind of went on, and reached this point._

_"Hey! Hey! Throw it over here!" Chibi Lloyd called out to the Chibi Colette._

_"Okay!" Chibi Colette replied, tossing the ball over to her friend._

_The two played for a while, but then sat down to rest under a tree._

_"Will you come back tomorrow?" Chibi Lloyd asked his friend._

_"Sure!" Chibi Colette replied, smiling brightly._

_"You sure?" Chibi Lloyd asked, with a pout-like frown on his face._

_"Yeah, I promise," Chibi Colette replied, closing her eyes._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"You never came back though, did you?" Lloyd asked, smiling.

"No, I suppose I never did," Colette replied, smiling. In an instant, the two embraced.

"I missed you," Lloyd whispered into her ear.

"Me too, Lloyd," Colette whispered back, smiling and content.

To be continued…

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Yeah, more mushy mushy stuff. But then there is an EPIC BATTLE. Next chapter.**

**Raine: You still haven't introduced me.**

**You'll appear, sometime. Like two chapters after Noishe appears.**

**Lloyd: Where is Noishe anyway?**

**He won't be whining like a dog, that's for sure.**

**Genis: Wait! You're making him into a hu- MMPH! My hand is over Genis' mouth**

**NO SPOILERS! Bye now!**


	3. Attack of the Desians

**Well, after many college application essays, I'm back.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Teen Titans.**

**Bold: Me/emphasis  
**

_Italics: Thoughts/Telepathy/Flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 3 Attack of the Desians

"HALT!" Someone yelled, startling Lloyd and Colette from their touchy-feely moment.

"Desians!" someone in the crowd yelled. And, as of a matter of fact, a mob of knight helmet wearing guys in red bodysuits marched up towards the town square, while wielding an assortment of deadly weapons. One of them came up and pointed a dagger at Colette.

"We have been ordered by Lord Forcystus to kill you!" The Desian shouted, the rest of them prepared their weapons. "Desians! ATTACK!" He ordered. The Desians started to charge towards Colette, but they were stopped when they heard an incantation.

"Create a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits! TIDAL WAVE!" Genis shouted as he waved his Kendama around, channeling water mana from around the earth. A massive wave of water erupted from behind the half-elf magician and charged forward, crashing into the Desian mob. The enemies screamed as they were engulfed by the torrent of water, or just screamed while they ran away.

"Don't hold back! They're just a bunch of children!" one desian yelled, charging towards Genis with her spear.

"That would be ill advised," came a cold voice from behind the Desian, who stopped in her tracks. Apparently, it came from Presea, in the background, one could see a group of Desians falling to the ground, blood coming out of gashes in their chests.

"You bitch!" The Desian yelled, raising her spear, and charging at Presea, but the axeman conjured up a purple-fleshy looking sword and sliced the Desian in half with it. She licked the blood off the blade, and turned towards the still remaining group of Desians.

"Who's next?" She asked, icily, making the Desians shiver and bring up their weapons.

"S-stay b-back!" they stuttered, slowly backing away.

"You fools!" someone shouted from behind them, the Desians slowly parted, and a half-elf came out before them. A figure with shoulder length green hair, a robotic eyepatch over his left eye, a golden arm cannon on his left arm, and a red coat and pants.

"You inferior beings should hand over the angel right away so we can kill her quickly," the Desian said, calmly.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked, drawing out his swords.

"I am Forcystus, one of Five Desian Grand Cardinals," Forcystus stated, pointing his arm cannon at Lloyd. "Now, hand her over."

"No way, I've just met Colette after all this time, and now, I won't let her go!" Lloyd yelled, charging at the Desian.

"As you wish," Forcystus commented, sighing. He disappeared and quickly reappeared in front of Lloyd, slamming the boy in the face with a well placed kick, sending the swordsman flying backwards.

"Lloyd!" the Teen Chosens shouted, in shock that their leader was sent flying backwards. They rushed in front of him weapons out.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Sheena yelled, her cards, swirling around her.

"No one hurts my bud and gets away with it!" Zelos proclaimed, readying his shield and sword.

"Wait!" Lloyd yelled, struggling up with Colette's help.

"Lloyd…" Colette muttered, in awe of Lloyd's actions.

"I'll, I'll kick his ass!" Lloyd roared, his exosphere glowing with tremendous power.

"Ngh!" Forcystus muttered, covering his face. _What power, could this be, the product of the Angelus Project?_ Forcystus thought, as Lloyd glowed with supernatural energy.

"Take this! Demonic Chaos!" Lloyd yelled, slashing with his swords twice, sending two powerful shockwaves that knocked Forcystus to the ground.

"Ugh, so much power," Forcystus commented, as Lloyd raised his sword above his head.

"Here's the finisher! Hiyah!" Lloyd yelled, slamming his sword onto the ground, sending a giant shockwave screaming towards the Grand Cardinal, that slammed into him and knocked the troops behind him to the ground.

"Retreat! Retreat!" a Desian ordered, making the Desians run away.

"This isn't the end Lloyd Irving!" Forcystus spat as the Desians ran away, "I'll get you next time!"

Finally, the Desians left, and the crowd was in good spirits.

"Wow, Lloyd! You improved a lot!" Colette commented, impressed at her childhood friend's battle skills.

"Well, sensei did give me rigorous training everyday," Lloyd replied, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go Lloyd, time to initiate Colette into the Teen Chosens!" Genis announced.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Zelos cheered.

"Alright then, let's go home," Lloyd suggested, making everyone head towards their Rheiards.

"Lloyd?" Colette questioned.

"Huh? Yeah Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not going to leave again, ever." Colette stated smiling brightly.

"Yeah, that would be great," Lloyd replied, smirking back.

To be continued

* * *

**Lloyd: I KICK ASS!**

**Sure you do. I tried making this as awesomely kickass as possible.**

**Genis: So, next story arc?**

**Yup. Review for me everyone!**


	4. Crazy Sister

**Faster update this time. I'm getting more ideas.**

**Thank you my two reviewers. I'm glad you're liking this. And yes, I did think the of the Devil Arms thing for Presea by myself. **

**Anyway, take a guess who appears in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crazy Sister

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain was pouring down the area like cats and dogs. The sun was obscured by a blanket of clouds.

It had been two weeks since Colette had moved in with the Chosens, and she seemed to be getting the hang of things.

Presea was looking drearily out the window, in her normal dreary stare. The axmen sighed as she watched the rain pour down. The Chosens, it seemed, had nothing to do, no crime signal, nothing.

"I wish something would happen," Genis grumbled as he lost, again, at Old Maid with Sheena and Zelos.

"For once, brat," Zelos started, Genis glaring at the red-head for calling him a brat, "I agree with you."

Just then, something happened. A bolt of lightning cracked in the sky and the Chosens' main screen popped up, revealing the face a woman with short silver hair, blue eyes, and peach colored.

"S-sis!" Genis yelped, throwing his cards in the air as his sister's face appeared on the screen.

"Ooh! Hello my gorgeous hunny!" Zelos swooned, hearts in his eyes as he saw Genis' sister. The woman was clad in a long orange robe-like vest over a white, frilly shirt which she wore on the inside. She wore navy blue pants and white boots on the lower part of her body. The elf was carrying an umbrella, to prevent her from getting wet, and wore hiking supplies over her shoulder. Genis' sister was also carrying a staff with a giant ruby orb on the top.

"Professor Raine, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked, looking up from his magazine.

"For a visit," Raine stated simply.

Not long after that, Raine had got her own room in the Tower of Salvation and met the Chosens in the main living room area.

"So this is Genis' older sister?" Colette inquired, observing the elf as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Yeah, she's an archeologist," Lloyd explained, "She works at the Sybak Research Academy to discover more things about this world. She's actually the one who helped set up the Tower of Salvation to make it more livable in."

"Wow, that's neat!" Colette commented as Raine walked over to the group.

"So Raine, what brings you here, other than visiting your little brother?" Sheena asked, placing her hand on the sofa arm for balance.

"You didn't come to inspect the Tower of Salvation again, did you?" Genis inquired, sweatdropping at the thought.

"No no, you see, I need some help with something," Raine explained, pulling out an article and placing it on a device in the room so that it was projected on the main screen. There was a picture of a bunch of ruins.

"Hm, what's this? **Newly Discovered Ruins?**" Zelos questioned as he read the newspaper title.

"There's more," Raine commented, as she flipped to another page of the article and showed it on the main screen.

"**Several Archeologists killed during exploration?**" Colette gasped as she read a highlighted section.

"Uh, who are you?" Raine asked, seeing Colette for the first time.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself!" Colette apologized, flustered. "My name is Colette Brunel. I'm a new member of the Teen Chosens. Nice to meet you." The angel greeted, curtsying.

"Ah, you're that angel that was all over the news two weeks ago," Raine commented, also curtsying and gesturing to herself. "I am Raine Sage, an archeologist at the Sybak Research Academy."

"So you want us to help you investigate the ruins?" Zelos asked, leaning against a pillar, his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh I knew you would understand!" Raine squealed, her eyes glazing over to silver as she entered the infamous "Ruin Mode." Her body form was wriggling like a newborn caterpillar.

"Well, I always know what my hunnies like," Zelos flaunted, an aura of pink, flowers, and bubbles coming out of him.

"Like you really have any 'hunnies,'" Sheena retorted, in a chibi-like form, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey that was mean Sheena-chan!" Zelos weeped, crying waterfalls.

"Whatever you philander," the ninja stated, letting out a small hmph as she turned her back towards the redhead and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, you just need us to accompany you to the ruins right?" Lloyd asked, snapping Raine out of "Ruin Mode."

"Yes, I believe I alone do not possess enough skill to fight anything in the way of my research this time," Raine explained, sighing.

"Okay! We'll help!" Colette announced cheerfully, the other Chosens, except for Lloyd, looked at her awkwardly, sweatdropping at the same time.

"Then it's settled," Raine exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Hey I never said-" Genis started, but his sister shot him a death glare and whispered into his ear.

(Would you rather try some of my cooking?) Raine whispered, her eyes glinting evilly as Genis sweated bricks.

"I-It-'s f-fine… we'll go." Genis sighed, giving in.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Raine said, with a big victory grin on her face. "I shall retire for the day. Good night." Raine said, stretching and yawning as she departed for her room.

"Guess we should go to sleep then," Sheena said, as she, as well as Zelos departed.

"Good night," Presea said, as she departed to her room as well.

"Okay guys, see you tomorrow," Lloyd said, yawning. "Oh, and Genis," the twin swordsman said.

"Yeah?" Genis replied.

"Don't let Raine near the kitchen, at all," Lloyd said, with a glare, as he left to his room.

"Right," Genis grumbled.

"Hey Genis," Colette asked the silver-haired elf.

"Hm? What is it Colette?" Genis asked.

"Is your sister, always that crazy?" Colette questioned, referring to Raine's "Ruin Mode."

"Yes, good night," Genis replied, yawning a bit afterwards. "Goodnight Colette."

"Goodnight Genis," Colette smiled as the two headed off to the their rooms for the night.

To be continued.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Sorry for the shortness. This is really just a preview chapter and the real story building stuff happens in the span of the next-oh- 2 chapters or so.**

**I didn't do too well on "Ruin Mode" either. :P**

**Then again, she's not investigating ruins yet.**

**See ya next time.**


	5. Ruin Escapades

**And so I return with another chapter of this bloody fanfic.**

**School started, I watched "Bridge to Terabithia" which made me cry immensely due to character death.**

**Ugh, I think you'll all hate me at the end of this chapter though.**

**So, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonis or Teen Titans. If I did, I would be full of awesome.**

_Italics: Thoughts/Telepathy/Flashbacks/Different Language_

**Bold: Me/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ruin Escapades

The next day wasn't as dreary as the day before, in fact, it was quite sunny, what Raine would call a "fine day for an excavation." So the group, towing random magitechnology equipment that does Martel-knows-what, headed towards Triet Ruins in their giant mecha dog. It looked like Noishe, with white and green fur, and especially big ears.

Some time later, the group arrived at the Triet Ruins, Noishe DX, the giant mecha dog, was possibly going to boil in the heat, so they threw a shade over it, which was quite hard to do, since it was so big, but Colette managed to fly up high enough without tripping in mid-air to set up the shade.

"EXCELLENT!" Raine shouted in glee, her eyes glazing over to silver as she rubbed her body against several pillars as the Chosens sweatdropped at the sight of her as they unpacked their equipment.

"This is very awkward," Sheena remarked, placing a telescope-like object near the ruin's entrance.

"I think it's hot 3" Zelos commented, observing the way Raine "touched" the ruins. He was then promptly burned in the behind by a very angry silver-haired mage.

So, after they had unloaded their equipment, the group ventured inside the underground area of the ruins. The area was mostly made of ancient brick and magma flowed dangerously along unbricked sections.

"This looks dangerous," Lloyd commented, examining the steaming hot magma. Something tugged at his side. He saw it was Colette clinging closely to his arm. He smiled and reassured her that he wouldn't let her fall.

"Alright! This ruin was made thousands of years ago by an ancient civilization that worshipped the Summon Spirit of Fire. We are here today to examine the nooks and crannies of this area, leave no stone unturned! Examine everything! BECAUSE EIT'S SO MARVELOUS!" Raine screamed in delight as she let out a cackle of maniacal laughter as she started "examining" the ruins. The Chosens shrugged and copied her example, not too closely, to explore the ruins.

"Ugh, what is she hoping to find, a secret entrance or something?" Genis mumbled as he examined some characters on a wall, he idly put his hand on one of the stone bricks and was suddenly pushed forward into a hidden staircase. "Whoa!" he yelled as he started to fall, but Presea sprung quickly into action and caught him with a purple fleshy extension of her arm.

"Excellent find Genis! Let's go!" Raine shouted in glee as she raced down the steps before the Chosens could say anything.

"Well, let's follow her, I guess," Lloyd stated, shrugging as he led the group down the stairs.

"T-t-thanks Presea," Genis stuttered as he got down from Presea's giant mutant arm.

"No problem," Presea replied robotically as she followed the other's down the stairs.

"H-hey! W-wait up!" Genis yelped as he hurried towards the others.

Suffice to say, it was quite a long staircase, which led into an even longer hallway, which led to a rune engraved door at the end.

"What does it say, I can't even make heads or tails of it," Sheena commented as she examined the runes.

"By the power of the angels…" Colette began as she read the runes with ease. She stopped as she saw everyone else look at her, eyes and mouth agape. "W-well it's in the angelic language so I can read it," she said blushing.

"READ IT TO ME!" Raine cried out as she shook Colette wildly by the shoulders.

"P-professor!" Colette whined as the ruin maniac shook her.

"What? Oh, I apologize Colette," Raine said, semi-reverting back to normal. "Please read the scriptures on door," she said, in a calmer tone, though you could see the excited glint in her eyes.

"Raine is… scary…" Presea stated, the Chosens nodded quickly in agreement as Raine had their backs towards them.

"Right," Colette said as she started reading, "_By the power of the angels, the great Efreet, the Red Giant of Fire is sealed beyond this door never to unleash his power upon the people of this desert again. He who seeks to unseal this shrine shall need the key of heaven in the form of the almighty's power._ That's all it says." Colette said sighing.

"A key of heaven in the form of the almighty's power," Raine repeated to herself, she then glanced at Colette, then repeated the phrase, then grabbed Colette and dragged her by the arm to the door.

"I need you for something my dear!" Raine said sweetly, a musical tone coming from out of her voice.

"Y-yes P-professor?" Colette stuttered, clutching her poor hand after Raine had let go of it and standing up.

"I want to see if you can use some of your angelic power to open this door," Raine explained.

"Wait Professor shouldn't-" Lloyd began, but Colette stopped him.

"Okay, that's simple enough," Colette stated cheerfully as she faced the door and placed her hand on it. She glowed with a soft pink light, her wings burst out of her back as she sent her mana towards the door. The runes started lighting up in the color of Colette's mana and a line formed down the middle of the stone block and slowly opened.

"MARVELOUS!" Raine complimented as she ran in, mesmerized by the antechamber they had stumbled in. There seemed to be an altar at the farther end of the room, but other than that, nothing more.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice asked, surprising the group. A man flew jumped down out of the shadows and landed in front of the group. He had messy auburn hair that covered one eye and wore a purple swordsman garment with a long flowing cape. His auburn eyes seemed to pierce the Chosen's with their gaze. All except two.

"S-s-sensei?" Lloyd gasped as he saw the figure emerge.

"Lord Kratos?" Colette gasped at the same time.

"Ho? I never expected you two to be here," Kratos remarked, smiling coldly.

To be continued…

* * *

**HAR HAR HAR! You all hate me now don't you:'D**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be awesome and probably will be up in the next week at the earliest. No promises though. School is bothersome during senior year.  
**

**Happy Labor Day. And please review.**


	6. Kratos

**Argh, I'm not feeling well lately. Maybe it's college applications. The essays are killing me in ways that I've never been killed before. Well, actually, they're killing me through stress and mom nagging. Ugh, I'm totally going to NOT do work the second semester of this year. School is blasphemous.**

**Anyway, the result of that cliffhanger I left you with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Teen Titans. This story was inspired by the writer AntzInDaPantz. I just developed a more kickass plot.**

**I don't own the concept of the Human Extermination System either. That belongs to GAINAX. **

**Bold: Me/Emphasis**

_Italics: Thought/Telepathy/Flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 6: Kratos 

"SENSEI!" Lloyd yelped in delight as he tackled his mentor to the ground with a loving hug, crying as he held his master tight.

"Now now Lloyd," Kratos cooed softly, "don't cry, you're a man now, aren't you?" The swordsman asked, smiling as he stroked his pupil's hair.

"B-but… but…" Lloyd started, sniffing, tears flowing freely out of his eyes. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" the twin swordsman bawled as he wept into Kratos again.

"Well, he burned to death and went to heaven," Colette explained cheerfully.

"What? Then it makes sense!" Lloyd exclaimed, snuggling closer to his master.

"Now that's just wrong," Zelos commented as Sheena, Presea, Genis, and Raine nodded in agreement. This caused the master-pupil duo to separate, blushes on their faces.

"So, Kratos I believe?" Raine asked stepping forward. "What brings you here? And why did Colette call you a lord?"

"Ah, you see…" Kratos began but Colette ran up to the altar behind him.

"What's this?" Colette wondered, her eyes suddenly glazing over. Suddenly, the whole room started shaking.

"Th-there's a giant amount of mana coming from the altar!" Genis cried out in surprise.

"What? Colette get aw-" Lloyd called but it was too late, a giant burst of flaming energy erupted from the altar and before the group was a giant red dog-like monster. It had spikes lining it's head and spine. The monster roared wildly.

_Who dares try to awaken Efreet?_ A voice called, not from a discernible being, but from within the warriors' heads.

"The Guardian of the Seal of Fire is using telepathy to communicate, interesting," Kratos mused as Lloyd raced towards Colette, his swords drawn. The monster seemed to be about to swipe his paw down upon the blonde angel, so it was necessary for the teen to take action.

"Get away from Colette whatever you are! Psi Tempest!" Lloyd shouted as he spun forward in the air, swirling his blades around him and became a revolving wheel of destruction as he repelled the monster away from Colette.

"Huh? What was-" Colette started, snapping out of her daze.

"It looks like her presence inadvertently awakened Ktugach," Kratos explained, stepping forwards, drawing his sword, its blade glowed brilliantly as a flame like the shape it took.

"But why? Does it have something to do with being an angel?" Sheena asked, confused, her cards at the ready.

"Affirmative. Arrival of the Seal Guardian was initiated at the moment when Colette passed the altar threshold," Presea analyzed, her Devil Arms floating dangerously around her.

_Fools, awakening the seals should not have been initiated! As my duty as guardian, I will not let you exist any further!_ Ktugach spat as two Ktugachlings appeared by his side. The trio let out a mighty roar and charged at the Teen Chosens.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're going down!" Lloyd proclaimed as he dashed towards the enemies, Sheena and Zelos were instantly at his side. The group started small, slashing, hacking, and paper-cutting the Ktugachlings to death with ease before they started on the main enemy.

_Ho? What strength you have. Is this part of his plan, or…_ Ktugach bellowed heartily, seemingly laughing as he trailed off. However, before the fire dog could even finish, there was a flash of light, and it's head fell off. Kratos was behind the beast, wiping its blood off his blade and sheathing it quickly.

"Blame your fate," Kratos muttered as the group ran up to the altar.

"So, he said that Efreet would awaken?" Raine mused as she analyzed the altar for a bit. "Yes… it does seem a large amount of fire mana is streaming out of this area."

"Provided that thought, the structure of these ruins may crumble soon, I suggest we evacuate," Kratos suggested. The Chosens nodded in agreement, exiting the room. Colette looked back at the altar and whispered quietly to herself,

"Human Extermination System… Part 1, initialized," the blonde angel then quickly ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

"Sooo… Kratos? What bring you here?" Zelos asked cheerfully as he took a swig of Palma Potion. The group, including Kratos, had returned to the Tower of Salvation after the excavation. True to Kratos' word, the ruins immediately started collapsing, there was barely a mark of an entrance if they returned. 

"What are you talking about, you don't even know me," Kratos replied bluntly, leaning against a supporting column.

"'Course I do! Lloyd talked about how great you were when he was in the Academy!" Zelos exclaimed, obviously very very drunk.

"I see," Kratos said, sweatdropping.

"What was Ktugach talking about anyway? He said something about a plan," Lloyd asked, quietly drinking some orange juice.

"Hmmm… I wonder about that as well," Raine mused, sitting cross-legged on the sofa chair she was sitting on, her staff lain across her legs.

"If anyone would know… that would be… Lord Yggdrassil, right Lord Kratos?" Colette stated cheerfully, getting blank stares from her companions, well, except Kratos that is.

"Indeed, I think I might go speak with him," Kratos said after some thought. He turned to leave but Lloyd stopped him.

"Wait, sensei!" Lloyd began, holding out his hand to stop his former teacher.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Kratos asked his pupil, a hint of curiosity.

"What's with the 'Lord' thing?" the twin swordsman asked.

"You should ask your girlfriend about that," Kratos replied smirking and disappearing in a burst of blue feathers, leaving Lloyd and Colette red-faced.

"D-d-don't worry Lloyd! I'm sure Lord Kratos will return with an answer from Lord Yggdrassil!" Colette commented cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, but who is this Yggdrassil guy, and why is Kratos a lord?" Lloyd questioned.

"Oh well, you see, Lord Yggdrassil is like… um… Martel!" Colette explained while fumbling for the right words.

"Wait, you mean Martel the Goddess?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah! Lord Yggdrassil is… the ruler of the angels! Yeah, that's right! And Lord Kratos is one of the Four Seraphim!" Colette explained, this earned her blank stares, because evidently, no one knew what she was talking about.

"So… let me get this straight," Genis began, "This Yggdrassil person is the ruler of the angels and Kratos is like in a high ranking as an angel?"

"Yup!"

"Well, that explains him disappearing in an instant like that," Zelos commented dryly.

"Alright team! Let's get to bed! I'm pooped," Lloyd announced, " I'm sure Kratos will give us an answer tomorrow." The group nodded and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room full of contraptions that centered around a giant blue lotus thing, two figures were talking. One was evidently Kratos, but the other was cloaked in a white… cloak, so you couldn't see his or her face. 

"Lord Yggdrassil, the humans on the planet wish to know about the 'plan.'" Kraots stated.

"Hmph, I guess Ktugach said too much before you killed him," Ygggdrassil said coldly.

"I apologize, my lord. I was not swift enough in his execution," Kratos apologized, kowtowing to the white cloaked figure.

"Well, it doesn't matter, simply tell the humans the truth, but do not mention Cruxis' involvement in it," Yggdrassil ordered. "Make something up, like, the Desians are responsible or something."

"Yes, my lord," Kratos replied, bowing. The swordsman turned to leave but Yggdrassil stopped him.

"Kratos,"

"Yes, my lord?"

"How is your son doing?" This statement made Kratos stand rigid, but after a while, the mercenary replied,

"He's rash, bold, daring, stupid, and a fine warrior. It seems that Colette has taken a liking to him."

"Ah, well we might include him in the few that survive I guess," Yggdrassil commented.

"As you wish, my lord." Kratos said.

"Whatever," the angel ruler replied, "Make sure you don't leak too much information, master."

"…" Kratos didn't reply, but he left as quickly as he did in the Tower of Salvation.

"So you filthy humans," Yggdrassil muttered as he gazed at the blue lotus, "Enjoy the time you have alive."

To be continued…

* * *

**Well, that was kind of "WTF" wasn't it? Anyway, read and review. Expect more fluff, romance, action, badassery, and silliness to come!**

**Additional note: I'll update when I have time. So don't fret dears. You'll have your dose of Kratos kicking ass, but I can't promise when.**


	7. Cooking Conundrums

**Well, I finally found the time to work on this again. And the necessary plot stuff to follow after that last arc. So, I don't think it will be that high quality, but it's pretty ok to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Plotline is an exception.**

**Bold: Emphasis/Me**

_Italics: Thought/Telepath/Flashback/1__st__ person narrator_

* * *

Chapter 7: Cooking Conundrums 

The day after the ruin excavation, the team was lazily sitting around the living room of the 500th floor of the Tower. Raine had left, searching for other mysterious archaeological sites to fulfill her ruin-mania.

So technically, they all had nothing to do.

"I'm so bored" Zelos whined in boredom, and also in defeat, as Sheena had beaten him in what was most likely their 30th game of blackjack.

"And Kratos hasn't returned yet," Sheena remarked, shuffling the cards again.

"Well, he'll be back," Lloyd stated confidently.

"But still, I'm so BORED" the redhead whined as everybody else just rolled their eyes.

"Well, it's not like the bad guys will show up when we want them to," Genis commented sarcastically as he screwed in another part of a machine that was recently broken by Colette's clumsiness.

Just then, the alarm sounded.

"Trouble," Lloyd stated, dropping his newspaper.

"That statement was 100 unnecessary," Presea said in her usual emotionless tone.

"I wonder who it is this time?" Colette wondered as Sheena accessed the main computer network, pulling up a holographic screen that displayed the area being attacked.

"Well, whoever it is, he certainly has an odd taste," Sheens remarked as the location was revealed to be a TV studio where most cooking shows were hosted.

"To the Rheiards!" Lloyd proclaimed dramatically, and so the Teen Chosens rushed off into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fluorescent Foods TV Network's main station, a chef in a purple chef's hat and a purple apron, with gleaming red eyes and dark blue hair and clothes carrying a giant black fork was basically ruining everything. He fired a barrage of purple sauce from his fork and disintegrated part of the TV studio's building. 

"Where are you Wonder Chef!" the villainous chef bellowed in rage, "I know you're out there!"

"Well I bet he's out shopping for ingredients to kick your butt!" came a voice out of nowhere.

"Who's there!" the dark chef ordered, and was promptly answered with barrage of energy and weaponry coming his way. Above him on the lighting rafters, the Teen Chosens stood, weapons drawn and ready for action.

"It looks like you're going to get burned from our oven heat," Zelos mocked.

"The time it will take for us to stir-fry your measly existence is approximated at about 1 minute," Presea stated.

"Alright! Chosens, go!" Lloyd commanded, and they flew into battle.

* * *

**A/N: Squee You knew it was coming! XD**

* * *

Zelos and Sheena rushed in first. The ninja surrounded the dark chef with a cyclone of cards, where the villain futilely tried to swipe them away to no avail. Taking advantage of this distraction, the red-haired swordsman rushed in, swiping elegantly at the dark chef with his sword, once, twice, a third time, and then… 

"Light Spear Cannon!" Zelos cried as he dispersed the cards while spinning ferociously through the air with his sword knocking the chef upwards into a violent spiral and ending with the redhead landing on the ground and stabbing behind him at the chef with destructive force concentrated at the blade's point. The result was knocking the chef into the wall.

"Why you-" the villain started, but was quickly silenced with a quick slap on the mouth with one of Sheena's charms.

"I'd say the microwave has some metal in it and needed to **EXPLODE!**" Sheena yelled as she lifted her right hand up with her index and middle fingers sticking up. **BOOM!** And the chef was blown clear out of the building.

"Booyah! We rule my voluptuous hunny!" Zelos cheered, running up to Sheena in an attempt to "hug" her, but swiftly was knocked into a corner with a slap to the face. Genis and Presea tended to him with comments of "You need to watch yourself," and "Rate of success was less than 0," which left the swordsman in more tears.

"Wow Sheena! That was great!" Colette commented cheerfully.

"Ah, nah, it was nothing," Sheena replied modestly, blushing while scratching the back of her head.

"Well it was good work for the two of you," Lloyd stated proudly, which made Sheena blush a deeper shade of red.

"Oh! You look strange, do you have a fever?" Colette asked. "Maybe we should get Genis to check up on you."

"N-no! I'm fine really!" Sheena replied, waving her arms frantically.

* * *

So after the group settled down and had a talk with the manager, a short tubby man with a business suit and glasses, he revealed to them some disturbing information, which made the group gasp in astonishment. 

"THE WONDER CHEF IS GONE!?" they all yelled in panic. The manager took out a handkerchief and wiped his face with it.

"Yes, this is very troubling indeed," the manager continued, "the very star of our network has gone missing, and I bet those dark chefs had something to do with it."

"I can't believe it," Genis moaned, "Aselia's best chef in the entire world is gone."

"Well, it's more like he's hiding," the manager explained. "He has all these custom disguises with him so he's very hard to find when he tries, heck, even when he doesn't try he's hard to find!"

"Well, in the interest of the cooking world sir," Lloyd started, "I think we'll help look for the Wonder Chef."

"Really!?" the manager exclaimed happily and in shock, so he stood up quickly to that effect. "This is wonderful my boy! I wish you the best of luck."

"No problem, right guys?" Lloyd stated, turning to the group. They all shook their heads.

"No problem at all!" the others stated cheerfully.

"I wonder if he'll like my curry?" Sheena wondered, her finger on her chin in thought. They had exited the building and were on the lookout. The manager has stated that the Wonder Chef's favorite place to visit was the Altamira Cafeteria on the city's grand hotel's third floor.

"Wow, I can't believe we're meeting the Wonder Chef! He's one of my heroes!" Genis exclaimed in excitement.

"Hehe! Aren't you excited Lloyd?" Colette asked the leader cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah! He can make the best food in the world! Steak with mushrooms and fried onions on top, sautéed in a steak sauce produced only in the Ymir Forest!" Lloyd proclaimed excitedly as he hopped on his Rheiard.

"Well, let's go meet our mystery chef!" Zelos said, and they departed for Altamira.

* * *

Meanwhile on Derris Kharlan… 

"Lord Yggdrassil," Kratos started, bowing the white-hooded figure.

"Yes Kratos? What is it?" the lord of angels asked.

"What's for dinner?" the purple-clad warrior inquired.

"Er… I thought we don't eat," Yggdrassil replied, sweatdropping.

"Oh, right." Kratos stated.

* * *

After much flying, our heroes had landed in Altamira, stormed towards the hotel, and rushed up to the third floor in an elevator. 

The Altamira Cafeteria was wide-open. There were four food lines against the wall of the restaurant and 7 rows of long tables and benches for seating. It seemed empty at the moment except for what looked like a washing machine with a blender on top.

"What's this doing here?" Sheena wondered as she wandered over to the washing machine and picked up the blender. "I can understand the blender, but a washing machine?"

"Halt evil woman! Return my hat!" came the booming voice of what sounded like a young man. A giant poof of smoke later, complete with coughing by Sheena, a tall young man with flat, matted blonde hair with locks over one eye, in which both eyes were blue, wearing a white chef's apron and a white buttoned up shirt, green pants, and leather shoes, carrying a large fork, appeared.

"Agh! Stalking rapist!" the ninja overreacted, blushing, and raising the blender over her head.

"No Sheena! Wait! That's the Wonder-" Genis began,

**WHUMP!**

"Chef," he finished, too late as the kunoichi had quickly smashed the mysteriously appearing chef's head in with the blender, knocking him out, and having the blender transform back into a chef's hat.

"Oops," Sheena apologized, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Argh, give him a Lemon Gel or something," Lloyd grumbled as Colette rushed to the victim's side with the prescribed medicine.

* * *

A little bit later.

* * *

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for surprising you!" The Wonder Chef apologized, scratching the back of his head while sitting against a wall, the right side of his head was covered extensively with bandages. "But it's what I do you see. It creates more impact." 

"Well, I'm sorry too, for hitting you over the head with a blender," Sheena mumbled.

"So Mr. Wonder Chef," Colette began, but the celebrity cook wagged his finger at the angel.

"No no no dear girl, I am the Wonder Chef, no mister, no honorifics at all, just the Wonder Chef," the star culinary artist insisted.

"Well, Wonder Chef, what were you doing hiding?" Colette asked again.

"Very good question," the Wonder Chef began, he then looked suspiciously around and beckoned the Teen Chosens to lean in, which they did.

"The Dark Chef Alliance is after my secret recipe," he whispered. "I must hide so they won't get it."

"So, just to protect your recipe huh?" Zelos commented.

"Yes, and if this recipe falls into their hands, the world will be doomed!" the celebrity chef exclaimed, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"And receive it we shall!" came many voices from behind the group. They all turned around and gasped as about 50 dark chefs appeared before them.

"Oh no! They're here! I must flee!" the Wonder Chef cried as he fled to the kitchen door, but soon screamed like a little girl as he rushed back to the safety of the Teen Chosens. They soon saw the cause for his dismay as 50 more dark chefs marched out of the kitchen to surround the Teen Chosens.

"The odds are not in our favor," Presea stated, creating a giant axe made out mutated flesh and wielding it at the chefs.

"We will take that recipe and rule the world!" the dark chefs proclaimed in unison.

"This… is not good," Lloyd winced.

To be continued…

* * *

**So, review please. I'll have the next chapter up by next week. **

**-RevivedSin  
**


	8. Cooking Preparations

**This chapter was originally scheduled for Thanksgiving, but something went up and I just didn't have time to write.**

**So, happy 2008 everybody.**

**Also, the title is somewhat, stupid, ignore the weirdness of it, please.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

**Bold: Emphasis/Me**

_Italics: Different Narrator/Flashback/Telepathy/Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 8: Cooking Preparations

"We're all doomed," the Wonder Chef moaned as the Dark Chefs surrounded him and the Teen Chosens.

"Stick close to Genis, we'll handle the rest," Lloyd ordered, drawing his weapons as everyone else was.

"But-" the Wonder Chef started, but Genis put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's alright, if anyone can defeat these guys, it's us," the silver-haired half-elf stated cheerfully.

"Booyah! I'm getting fired up for this!" Zelos commented, whirling his sword.

"Don't get too overconfident," Sheena remarked, wielding her cards while facing her opponents seriously.

"Chance of success if using large-area based attacks is calculated at 100. Battle Routine initiating," Presea stated, pulling back her axe.

"Alright then, Chosens Go!" Lloyd ordered, the Teen Chosens flying into battle once again.

"Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits! Tidal Wave!" Genis yelled after chanting the spell, raising his Kendama above his head and pointing at the Dark Chefs. Suddenly, a burst of water cracked out of the ground and gushed against the opponents, washing most of them out of the cafeteria.

"Demon Spear!" Zelos shouted as he sent many blasts of energy spiraling in all directions and he too spiraled, but upwards, taking any enemy in range with him and slamming them out of the hotel from the roof.

"Cyclone Seal!" Sheena shouted as she encased many Chefs in a whirlwind of cards and mana and set them flying out the window.

"Punishment!" Presea grumbled as she spun around with her axe, whacking enemies out of her way.

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd roared as he span it like a top and beat all surrounding enemies away.

"There's an exit to the window! We need to get that path clear!" Sheena shouted, pointing at said path.

"Leave it to me!" Colette replied, light glowing around her bodice, her wings now spread out.

"On my signal," Colette stated, chanting "Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory," "One," The Wonder Chef looked distraught.

"Two," Genis looked determined.

"Three," Lloyd grabbed the Wonder Chef under his arms and braced himself.

"Now! Angel Feathers!" Colette yelled, sending a barrage of feathers and chakrams at the Dark chefs in the way, who were all blown to the side. The rest of the team broke through, jumping off the third floor and heading down to the ground.

"We're going to die!" the Wonder Chef screamed as tears flew upwards in his eyes.

"Not yet!" Lloyd yelled as he landed safely on a… Rheiard! Apparently, he had called everyone's Rheiards to auto-pilot to this location a bit beforehand, saving them the trouble of not breaking their necks.

"What about Colette?" Presea asked.

"She's coming," Lloyd commented as pillars of light burst from the sky and started pummeling the hotel as Dark Chefs and residents alike ran screaming from the building. From the third story window, Colette flew out, waving at her friends as she boarded her own Rheiard next to Lloyd's.

"Now Mr. Wonder Chef, let's get you home," Lloyd said.

"Y-yes please," the Wonder Chef said sobbing from joy as the team took off.

* * *

Later…

"Oh thank the goddess! You're alright Wonder Chef," the TV manager from before cried, coming up to hug the Wonder Chef, who just sidestepped out of the way in disgust, causing the manager to fall on his face.

"Yes, thanks to these guys over here I'm fine, and so is… the recipe," the Wonder Chef said.

"You're welcome," Genis replied cheerfully.

"It's not over though," Sheena commented, arms folded across her chest. "Those dark chefs are likely to attack again."

"That is true," Lloyd stated, scratching his chin.

"Then we need to protect the Wonder Chef at all costs! Right Lloyd?" Genis proclaimed, clenching his fist while looking at his long-time friend with a fanboyish sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah I guess," Lloyd sighed, "This _is_ a national crisis if the Wonder Chef doesn't have his show anymore, people will be upset, his fanbase will slowly trickle away, and he'd lose all credibility. So, first things first," Lloyd stated, laying out a blueprint of the studio area. "We'll have to guard the entrances and the rooftop for maximum security. Genis, you'll stay with the Wonder Chef at all times as his personal bodyguard."

"Y-yes sir!" Genis said, saluting, obviously pleased to be this close to one of his idols.

"Alright everybody, the Dark Chef's will probably attack tomorrow during the live recording, so stay sharp!" the twin swordsman proclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" his comrades cheered as they did the same motion.

"Get some rest everybody, Zelos, you're on first watch," Lloyd ordered.

"Roger that, bud!" Zelos replied as he went toward his position. Everybody started to file out and the Wonder Chef looked at them all with a sad expression on his face.

_I-I really am useless for this kind of thing,_ he thought as he went to his own room.

* * *

**Read and Review, I guess.**

**-RevivedSin**


	9. Cooking Conclusions

**The way to concluding this arc was a bit troublesome to me, and it only hit me yesterday. I apologize to everyone who was looking forward to this story, I really have no excuse. Hell, I had the entire summer, winter break, and so forth to do this, but what had I been doing? _Nothing._**

**So, after this, I'm going to get to main story elements. Cheers guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And I mean ANYTHING, I shouldn't be writing this because I'm such a ripoff artist.**

**All food facts have not been appropriately researched.**

**All scientific gadgets have also not been appropriately researched.**

**Bold: Emphasis/Me**

_Italics: Different Narrator/Flashback/Telepathy/Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cooking Conclusions**

"M-may I take your order?" The Wonder Chef, dressed in waiter attire, nervously stated to a couple in the Altamira Hotel cafeteria.

"Uh…" the man started, glancing at the menu, before Genis rushed in, tackled the Wonder Chef down, and dragged him off to the kitchen.

"Noooooo! Leave me alone! I want to serve my customers!" The Wonder Chef cried as the silver-haired half-elf sighed commenting,

"You're in great danger if someone recognizes you in public. Just stay in the kitchen, Mr. Wonder Chef, and everything will be just fine." The magician winked at the last statement, bolstering some of the top gourmet's confidence.

"R-really?" The Wonder Chef cried, eyes tearing up.

"Yup! You have my word!" the mana master replied, grinning cheerfully.

* * *

"Rolling in 5… 4… 3… 2…" the director announced, holding up a finger to start the show. Cue the audience cheering as the Wonder Chef walks onstage.

"Welcome to 'Cooking with the Wonder Chef!' I'm, as always, your host, the mysterious gourmet, the Wonder Chef!" the Wonder chef announced, holding up his pitchfork in determination while the audience applauded.

"For today's show we'll have the guest star, Ms. Sheena Fujibayashi all the way from Mizuho! Say hello, Sheena!" the chef introduced, while Sheena dropped down from roof clothed in her Successor outfit with a brown facemask. She stood up straight, one hand behind her back and the other in front making a ninja seal.

"I am very happy to be here, nin," Sheena greeted, now with a throaty voice and bowing, all part of an act as the audience laughed.

"Now Sheena you are… a ninja, correct?" the Wonder Chef inquired, flipping through a fake script while raising an eyebrow comically.

"That is correct, nin," Sheena grunted, nodding quickly in the same, throaty voice.

"Well isn't that something? Alright everyone, on today's menu is…" the Wonder Chef started as a drumroll began in the background and Sheena threw a smoke bomb.

"Curry! Nin!" Both hosts announced unanimously while standing back as if holding something while the video-editing department made a flashy banner with "Curry" displayed in the middle appear the space between Sheena and the Wonder Chef.

"As one of my original 24 recipes, curry is a well known dish! Today, however, we will be doing a variation from the village of Mizuho! Take it away Sheena!" The Wonder Chef announced, transforming his pitchfork to a microphone and gesturing to our favorite voluptuous ninja.

"Thank you very much, nin!" Sheena bowed before saluting.

* * *

Backstage, Lloyd and Colette were laughing as quietly as they could while the event continued.

"Sheena's really into it, huh?" Colette commented, giggling more as Sheena exaggerated a robotic march to get ingredients.

"I guess ninjas have to pass acting class before they can go on missions," Lloyd said, grinning. "Anyway it's going well, and the Dark Chefs should be showing up…" the brunette started, checking his watch, "…any minute now."

* * *

Onstage, the Wonder Chef was really nervous inside. What if the plan didn't work? What if the secrets to his genius were captured in the hands of evil? But no… he couldn't think that way. He had to put faith in the Teen Chosens who had given it their all to put a stop to the Dark Chefs' antics.

"Well pineapple, eh? What a wonderful ingredient to add in near the end, Sheena! Now the curry can bring out a flavor full of depth!" the Wonder Chef complimented, cueing audience applause as Sheena bowed.

"It is a traditional secret passed down from my clan, nin! But I guess it's not a secret anymore, nin!" Sheena joked, causing some to chuckle. "Now we wait for it to boil, nin!"

"But before that, I will take the stock first!" a menacing voice cackled maniacally.

"They're here, huh?" Lloyd stated, grinning as he got ready to draw his swords. Colette pulled out her chakrams as well.

An explosion rocked the area while the side wall burst open, the audience ran screaming for the exit while ten Dark Chefs charged and surrounded the kitchen stage. One grinned confidently as he picked up the curry pot with his fork.

"Now one of the 24 sacred recipes is ours! But we're not satisfied with this! Seize him!" one Dark chef yelled, the other replying with a short "Oh!" while trapping the Wonder Chef with their big forks.

"Now we've…" one Dark Chef started.

"…finally…" Lloyd continued, beginning to rush over.

"…gotcha," came Sheena's voice from the 'captured' Wonder Chef.

Nets explosively rained down from the ceiling, capturing the Dark Chefs one by one. Struggling proved to be fruitless as the nets became tighter.

"What!?" the commanding Dark Chef roared in rage and confusion as he struggled with the net. Sheena ripped off her mask, revealing to have switched with the Wonder Chef, who was running back into the tech control room. With a simple Force Seal, she managed to blow the pitchforks back.

"This is a high-grade shape-memory polyfiber net. It will simply restrict your movements and there is no escape," Presea stated as she dropped down from the rafters above the ceiling.

"Crafting is Presea's specialty, so give it up!" Genis yelled, using the speaker system from the tech control room.

"Grr… I won't be defeated…" one Dark Chef growled, struggling before infusing some mysterious energy into his giant fork attached to the curry. "…like this!"

The mana charge exploded, and what came out of the smoke was truly monstrous. Somehow, the Dark Chef had mutated the curry into a curry monster! Basically it was a 10 foot tall blob of curry with various other ingredients swirling around its gooey body. Letting out an inhuman wail, the monster formed a giant fist and pounded on the audience stands. Luckily most of the audience had escaped anyway.

"This is getting ridiculous," Zelos commented, appearing from a side door and twirling his short sword. "A dance with a beast like this isn't exciting at all."

"In fact, it's really stupid," Sheena growled, drawing the katana she had on hand, causing Lloyd to stop in shock.

"Wait, you know how to use that?" the twin swordsman exclaimed, clearly not knowing much about ninjas.

"I-idiot! I just use seals because I'm more familiar with them! I can use any weapon whenever I want!" Sheena blabbered, flabbergasted at Lloyd's assumption that people could only master one weapon in their lifetime.

"Then… use this," Presea suggested, holding out quite the hefty battleaxe in front of Sheena.

"I'm fine, thanks," the ninja replied, sweatdropping as Presea returned it back to another dimension while summoning her Axe Devil Arm.

"I guess I, shouldn't take things too seriously," Presea giggled, smiling.

"Yeah, but let's focus on taking this thing down," Lloyd suggested, grinning while Genis and Collette moved all the Dark Chefs to the side.

Taking a deep breath, the Tactical Leader called out his catchphrase, "Chosens Go!" and so they did.

Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea rushed at the Curry Monster from all sides, but each time they tried to get close, the volatile construction would force them back. It didn't really seem to end.

"Grr… how about this!" Lloyd growled, rolling into the air like a bladed yo-yo at the Curry Monster before slamming into it with unbelievable force. It seems like the attack worked. "Genis now!"

"Receive the merciless of the silver snow. Absolute!" the half-elf magician cried, freezing the Curry Monster in place.

"Here's the finishing blow! Grave Blade!" Zelos yelled, slamming down his sword with the might of the earth, shattering the ice encased curry monster. Dark mist flowed out from the ice cubes, marking the end of the activity.

"Mission accomplished! Great job guys!" Lloyd cheered as everyone ran to hug or hi-five each other. The authorities arrived and proceeded to escort the Dark Chefs to prison. The commander passed by the Wonder Chef and glared, cursing.

"How did our plans get foiled so easily? The power of darkness is what's needed in cooking!" the Dark Chef growled as the Wonder Chef shook his head.

"You're wrong, what's needed in cooking is a love and consideration for the people eating your food. If you don't understand that, you don't deserve to be a chef," the mysterious gourmet scolded, glaring back.

"Keh, what foolishness. I'll be back, and teach you the true meaning of cooking," the commander snarled as he was pushed into a hover vehicle and flown off.

"Now…" The Wonder Chef mused, scratching his chin as he examined the frozen curry. "I wonder if I can make something with this?"

* * *

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll do plot stuff soon! Going from Point A to B takes a while. ^^;**

**-RevivedSin**


End file.
